<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love (I Found It In You) by taikas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000760">Love (I Found It In You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikas/pseuds/taikas'>taikas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikas/pseuds/taikas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misumi didn't really understand what love was, but somehow he found it anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love (I Found It In You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misumi was used to being alone.</p><p>He wasn't really sad about it, per se. He had plenty of things that made him happy: triangles, cats, his grandpa, triangles, onigiri, all the nice old ladies he'd met, and of course, even more triangles.</p><p>Even so, he couldn't deny that sometimes, the loneliness crept into the corners of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to block it out. </p><p>But that all changed when he met everyone else in the summer troupe. They quickly became people that he treasured just as much as his beloved triangles. Tenma, Yuki, Muku, Kazunari, and Kumon—his most precious friends.</p><p>But strangely enough, one of them in particular found their way to a special place in Misumi's heart.</p><p>Kazunari Miyoshi.</p><p>A perfect name, for the perfect boy.</p><p>Or at least, that's what Misumi thought.</p><p>Everything, from his sun-kissed skin, the friendly upturn of his lips, to his eyes that were the most beautiful shade of green, Misumi found himself drawn to it all. Kazunari just had this unexplainably bright and vivacious aura that surrounded him at all times, and Misumi couldn't help from being swept up into it. </p><p>And Kazunari seemed to be swept up into Misumi's energy as well—he was always the first willing participant to join Misumi on his triangle hunts, the first to compliment him for his acting skills, the first to make him the subject of hundreds upon hundreds of photos posted to his Instablam. </p><p>All those moments that they had shared etched themselves into the deepest recesses of his soul. After all those years of being alone, Misumi had never felt so seen, so valued, so <em>loved</em>.</p><p>Misumi had thought that everyone felt the same about Kazunari, that there was no possible way that people couldn't see everything in his best friend that he did.</p><p>But when describing his musings to Muku post triangle hunting one evening, the younger boy stared at him with a knowing look on his face.</p><p>"Misumi-san, of course Kazu-kun has many amazing qualities. But, I think your thoughts about him might be implying something a little different," Muku paused for a moment, smiling giddily as he whispered into Misumi's ear.</p><p>"I think what you're describing might be love."</p><p>And just like that, it was as if a lightbulb had lit up in Misumi's brain. </p><p>Love. </p><p>Of course that's what it was. </p><p>It explained so much—why nearly anything Kazunari did made Misumi feel as though his heart skipped several beats. </p><p>With this new revelation, Misumi thanked his young friend before launching himself out of the living room and up the stairs to a certain someone's room.</p><p>Bursting through the door to Muku and Kazunari's shared room, he found his best friend hunched over his desk, scribbling away at what looked to be a draft for the flyer for the winter troupe's next play. </p><p>Kazunari didn't even so much as flinch, already quite used to Misumi popping into his room whenever he so desired. Spinning around and standing up from his chair, Kazunari gave an enthusiastic wave and shouted, "Yo, Sumi! What's up?"</p><p>Misumi approached Kazunari with a quite obvious pep in his step, excited to tell his friend about his sudden discovery of his feelings. </p><p>"Kazu, the way you make me feel is like how triangles make me feel!"</p><p>Kazunari tilted his head slightly in confusion, but still wore that beautiful smile of his. "Whaddya mean, Sumi?"</p><p>Misumi felt himself at a loss for words then—what <em>did</em> he mean? </p><p>It all seemed to make sense when Muku had explained it to him, but having to actually explain how he felt directly to Kazunari was a challenge he didn't expect to be so hard.</p><p>"Well...Kazu, you make me feel just like triangles do. When I look at triangles, it makes me happy. When I touch triangles, it makes me happy. When I think about triangles, it makes me happy. Triangles make me happy. And so do you."</p><p>Kazunari's eyes flickered with recognition, and he smiled even wider somehow. "I'm really glad that I can make you happy, Sumi."</p><p>"That's not all though, Kazu. I really love triangles, so I think what I mean is that I..." Misumi trailed off trying to find the words.</p><p>Kazunari continued to smile encouragingly, allowing Misumi to take his time to continue.</p><p>With a small intake of breath, Misumi looked straight into those gorgeous green eyes that he adored so much.</p><p>"Kazu, I think that I love you."</p><p>And with that, Kazunari immediately took a step forward and reached one of his hands out to gently brush over Misumi's face. "Y'know what, Sumi? I think I love you too."</p><p>Misumi couldn't help the wide grin that spread over his face as he leaned forward to touch his forehead to Kazunari's. "Hearing that makes me even happier than triangles do, Kazu."</p><p>Somehow, as Kazunari's free hand found its way into Misumi's waiting one, it seemed like those ink stained fingers fit perfectly in between his.</p><p>Somehow, it seemed like Misumi's cheek fit perfectly against the curve of Kazunari's warm palm.</p><p>And somehow, it seemed like Kazunari fit perfectly into all the vacant sections of Misumi's wildly beating heart.</p><p>To be honest, Misumi still didn't really understand what love was.</p><p>But when looking into Kazunari's eyes, somehow...</p><p>Somehow...</p><p>Misumi knew that he had found it in him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. I wanted to write a MisuKazu piece, because they are very dear to me. My favorite from the summer troupe is Kazunari, and my friend's favorite is Misumi, so we often joke with each other that we are them. I wrote this with her in mind, so to Christy (whenever you manage to read this) I hope you find joy in it. I hope that anyone reading this can also share similar feelings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>